Electrical power systems generate and distribute electrical power onboard vehicles, such as aircraft and maritime vessels, that are involved in operations, such as flights and voyages, cruises, or patrols. Typically, electrical power generators are rotated by a prime mover that also provides propulsion power for the vehicle. For example, onboard an aircraft an electrical generator is rotated by the aircraft's engine.
Thus, a finite amount of energy is available onboard a vehicle for an operation's propulsion and electrical power requirements. That is, the more energy that is converted into electrical power, the less energy is available for propulsion.
However, current aircraft designs emphasize use of more electrical power onboard an airplane and less use of engine bleed air in order to raise the overall efficiency of an aircraft engine. For example, an electrically powered direct drive starter may be used for start up and electrical power may be used instead of bleed air for an environmental control system onboard an aircraft. In such an arrangement, total electrical loading onboard an aircraft could be raised from around 100 kilowatt (KW) to around 1 megawatt (MW).
With such significant amounts of electrical power being generated and used onboard aircraft, it would be desirable to make the most efficient use of electrical power. However, current load management techniques are designed to protect electrical generators from overloads rather than optimizing electrical power management.
For example, in a typical load management technique, a proportional integral differential (PID) controller selects a threshold and monitors electrical loading. When the PID controller senses that electrical loading may exceed the threshold, the PID controller begins shutting down loads. Currently, loads can be prioritized, such as essential or non-essential loads. However, no operational planning information is used to optimize electrical power generation and electrical load information is not used to adapt electrical power to electrical loads.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations associated therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.